ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Pasta para fuego directo
La pasta cerámica diseñada para resistir fuertes choques térmicos, así como fuego directo. Normalmente se usa en cocina y cocción en hornos de leña. Estas pastas normalmente están compuestas con petalita, litio, espodumeno, kianita, mullita o pirofilita. Véase Pasta para fuego directo. Debe tener siempre una buena porosidad natural después de ser cocido, la porosidad se puede obtener de diversas formas, con material orgánico muy pequeño, o por ejemplo minerales porosos o que generan porosidad natural de la arcilla como micas, o pumicitas tobas ácidas. Una ceramica semi industrial diseñada exprofeso para resistir el fuego directo, estas cerámicas suelen ser solidas, utilizan minerales de Litio como el espodumene que se expanden negativamente al calentamiento. y las mas nobles de conos medios (1 a 4) suelen ser en base a talco por lo que se denominan pastas de FOSTERITA-LITIO el litio es un fundente muy enérgico que permite hacer cerámicas de fuego directo tan blando como 03 a 01 desgraciadamente es muy costoso, y el problema siguiente sera el vidriado.Botellas de barro para tequila . Cruz Vicente. Materiales La petalita, sobre los 1080ºC, se convierte en espodumeno y sílice amorfa, con lo que se incorpora muy fácilmente a la fase vítrea en presencia de fritas u otros fundentes formando un vidrio de alta viscosidad. Útil para realizar pastas cerámicas resistente al fuego ya que el contenido de litio es alto. El litio utilizado como fundente de la pasta tiene un bajo coeficiente de dilatación, lo que lo hace útil para controlar la resistencia al choque térmico de la pasta cocida. La Petalita que es un espato natural de Litio es el mejor material para este tipo de pastas. La siguiente es una formula de una pasta de petalita diseñada para resistir el choque térmico: *Petalita 45 *Feldespato 5 *Arcilla plástica 35 *Arcilla para loza 10 Para mejores resultados esta pasta deberá cocerse por lo menos a cono 11. La cocción mas alta asegura que toda la sílice libre de la pasta se combinara con la petalita para formar compuestos de Litio de baja dilatación. Otra formula que funciona a cono 10: *Caolín EKP 13 *Arcilla de bola 35 *Petalita 45 *Feldespato 5 *Bentonita 2 Este tipo de pastas se denominan en ingles Flameware. #Flameware Clay Body. Cooking with Clay for Slow Food and a Healthy World by Robbie Lobell. Ceramics Monthly. cono 10 *Spodumene . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 30 % *G-200 Feldspar . . . . . . . . . . . . 10 *Pyrax (HS) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 10 *Ball Clay (OM4) . . . . . . . . . . . 25 *Fire Clay (Hawthorne) . . . . . . . 25 % Add: *Grog (48 mesh) . . . . . . . . 5 % *Red Iron Oxide . . . . . . . . 1.75 % Ron Propst's Flameware Formula. Flameware by Ron Propst. *Spodumene (200 mesh) 30 *Pyrophyllite (200 mesh) 10 *Feldspar (200 mesh) 10 *Ball clay (OM#4) 20 *A.P. Green Fireclay 30 *Western Bentonite 2 *Macaloid 1 Esmaltes Recetas:Flameware by Ron Propst #1 Flameware Glaze c/9-10, (White with red flecks) ##Lepidolite 32 ##Dolomite 25 ##Whiting 3 ##Talc 3 ##Gerstley Borate 2.5 ##Kaolin 25 ##Flint 9.5 #2 Flameware Glaze c/9-10.(Orange to white) ##Potash Feldspar 6 ##Spodumene 4 ##Dolomite 4.5 ##Kaolin 5 ##Whiting 0.75 ##Tin Oxide 1 ##Addition of 2% Cobalt Carbonate gives a nice blue. #3 Flameware Glaze c/9-10. (Brown to green) ##Dolomite 12.4 ##Whiting 1.6 ##Potash Feldspar 10 ##Kaolin 12.8 ##Flint 2.8 ##Cobalt Carbonate 0.2 ##Red Iron Oxide 0.4 Enlaces externos * Pastas para fuego directo. Foro cerámico de Manises. * Características de la tierra resistente al fuego. Foro cerámico de Manises. Resistente al fuego Categoría:Refractario Categoría:Utensilios de cocina